


Silent

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Matt wakes Karen up from a nightmare.





	Silent

The slight change in Karen's breathing woke Matt up.

Ever since the incident Matt' had become a light sleeper. The minimal sound would usually wake him up, in that regard it was really lucky that Karen was a quiet sleeper. She was a night owl, but whenever she hit the mattress she would go dead to the world. Her quietness was a gift. One that made it easy for him know when she was having a bad night. He was happy that he was there to comfort her, that he could do that much for her, but he also hated that he had to do it at all. No matter how many times it happened, he would always get mad at the world that had broken her so much.

"Karen," he said softly, trying to wake her without startling her.

"Karen," he said, touching her shoulder when she didn't wake up. The contact did it, and she woke up with a gasp "Hey, it's okay. It's me. You're home."

The words took a moment to sink. Her eyes filled with tears when they did, and she whispered low and desperate "Matt."

"I'm here," he reassured, kissing her temple. The sudden grip she took of his shirt, startled him enough that he took a moment to wrap an arm around her shaking frame. "It's okay. It's over."

She shook her head. "It's not. It's never over."

Her words worried him. She was usually more on the scared side than the hopeless one. The nightmare must have been bad to get her like that. "What was it this time? Dex?"

"Daniel."

Matt frowned not recognizing the name at first, and then it came to him. Daniel Fisher, the Union Allied co-worker she had been accused of murdering.

"Oh," he replied not knowing what else to say.

"He had a boy, Matt. And that kid got to grow up without his father because of me," she said, breaking down into sobs. "He told me I didn't deserve this, after I took him from his kid."

"Oh, Karen." Matt said, feeling his own tears well in his eyes. "That's not on you, love. That's on Fisk. You did your part getting him behind bars. You stopped him from taking other fathers."

She shook her head. "It should have been me."

Matt's heart skipped a beat, and he hugged her harder. "Don't ever say that."

Karen looked at him with a hint of surprise, taken aback by the tone of his voice.

It came out more rough than he'd intended.  
  
"Sometimes..." he paused and licked his lips. "Sometimes, I think about how you could have died before I ever met you. About how miserable my life would've been, and how I wouldn't even know what I was missing. God. It terrifies me just to think about it. So please. Please. Don't ever say that."

"Matt..."

He took a hold of her chin and brought her closer for a soft kiss.

"I'm glad it wasn't you any of those times." If that meant he had to accept that people had died for them to meet, then so be it. He would take that sin upon his shoulders, away from her, because the one thing he could never forgive was her death.

Karen didn't reply, but she moved closer to him. Matt smiled and brought an arm around her. She didn't have to say anything. Matt knew the depth of her guilt and self-hatred. He knew she wouldn't allow herself to say: I'm glad it wasn't me. So he would hold her and say it for both of them for as long as she would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of sleeping. lol


End file.
